son of Lycaon
by sea-of-fandoms
Summary: Marcus is the son of Lycaon, god of werewolfs. He stumbles upon camp half-blood and recieves a dangerous quest that could mean the end of his life, but also the beginning of a better existence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, the stars were nowhere to be seen, probably because of the heavy polluted sky above, but most importantly there was no moon. Marcus was walking along the bay as he thought about all this. Of course it did not matter that much, a moon only triggered a werewolf reaction in the modern point of view, and he knew that it was a wrong assumption. Pretty much anything could set off a transformation, he had learned this the hard way. When he was a small child he had transformed when he was on a school trip in a Canada. The smell of moose was just so enticing.

Marcus thought about his history and thought about how far he had come, a werewolf demigod actually could outlive a normal human by a substantial amount. He had found out he had been born in the year 1985, which made him 30, yet he looked like a 15 year old. Because of this he reasoned that his kind grew up twice as slow as normal humans did. It made him twice the much an outcast as his transformation ability did.

Marcus kept pondering about all of this when he suddenly heard a howl pierce the night. Marcus let out a long sigh as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, and when they finally stopped, he let out another. "Father," he said "why have you come out here on this cold night." Marcus turned around and saw a group of wolves standing before him. One stood out though. He looked as if a human and wolf were molded together, he was neither wolf nor human, he was both. Lycaon smiled, let out another piercing howl and then said: "To see my son naturally, and to hunt. The pack is hungry, they need fresh meat."

Multiple wolves started to advance, gnarling and snapping at Marcus as he backed away. "Is this really necessary father, we have been through this so many times and you never got me." Marcus smiled as he started to transform, unlike his father he could be either a wolf or a human, while his father had to live in his hybrid body.

When he was a full wolf, Lycaon's wolves were already upon him. As he fended off a first enemy, a second one bit him in the side. Marcus angrily reeled around to attack this second foe, only to find more were there to greet him. 'This is no fight that I can win.' he thought as he started to back away. His father smiled now. "Going to run? You are no true son of mine."

Marcus had already started to run to the distant tree line as he heard those words. The would have stung with other people, but they had no effect on Marcus, Unlike other people he did not want to be associated with his father. The chase was on and as Marcus hit the tree line he had not really created any distance between him and the pack to speak of. The painful throbbing in his side began to slow him down, and he could not keep up this speed for much longer. Dodging trees became increasingly harder as his vision became blurrier every second. He would need a miracle to get out of this one. He began to run slower and slower and even felt Lycaon's wolves snapping at his tail.

Then, then he felt nothing anymore. He slowed down and turned around. The wolves were growling at him but not advancing any further, it seemed like an invisible barrier kept them back. "Just the miracle I needed" Marcus said and he started to change back into his regular form. When he was finished he immediately fell down on his knees. He put his hands on his side and when he looked at them again they were soaked in blood. His vision became even more blurry, and he heard a faint chuckle. "We have done enough damage here, let's go boys" A powerful howl shook the night and the wolves started the journey back to the beach. Marcus closed his eyes.

This was the end, the end of a miserable life. Maybe it was best if it all ended here. He thought back at his early years, he thought about his mother, the only person in the whole world who truly loved him eventhough she had been raped by his father. That happy period in his life had abruptly ended at the age of 5 when she was murdered in the middle of the night when going for a run. The rest of his live had been a road of misery. Orphanage after Orphanage as he was accepted nowhere, he made no friends because he was labeled as a freak, and now after years of fleeing from his dad and his past, it would all come to an end.

Somehow he was able to smile at the thought of this. Peace, at last, he finally could rest. He opened his eyes and looked at the trees above and kept staring as his life force flowed out of his body. He closed his eyes and sighed, he heard a movement somewhere in his surroundings and made one last effort to open his eyes and look around, but only the first was possible. When he finally open them he saw a boy with pale skin amd dark hair and eyes standing in front of him. It did not come as a shock as he was too weak to actually even think about it, and he closed his eyes again, for what he thought would be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams, it had been the least that Marcus had expected to happen when he would die. He heard voices, faint and far away. People calling and pulling him closer in the darkness but something kept him afloat in the sea of black. He saw his life flashing in front of his eyes like he was reliving every second of it and when he finally arrived at his last moment it did not seem to end. Marcus saw more, though faint, he could see his life continuing. Was this not over? Had fate more in store for him?

Dreams floated by and Marcus felt strength returning. His life force grew stronger and he could think clearly again, at one point he saw himself floating in the middle of a black void, with emptiness all around him. 'I'm in a comma,' he said, 'Pretty much logical if I lost most of my blood after the fight, it would have seemed as if only the god of death could have brought me back there.' Then he again returned to a peaceful slumber.

'Marcus,' Marcus awoke to find himself in his house, it was his mother calling him. He stood up and walked across and opened the door. He walked across the hallway and stopped at the entrance to the living room to find three ladies knitting socks, abnormally large socks as no normal human being could have ever fit them. Marcus entered the room and sat down in his favourite chair. Silence followed, neither him nor the three ladies wanted start a conversation.

Marcus took the time to study the ladies more carefully. They had a ancient aura around them, one took a thread, the other measured it, the last one cut it. Marcus found this routine to be excruciating, each time a line was cut he could feel something major happening, something slipping away. 'Stop,' Marcus said, 'whatever you are doing, it is horrifying.' The ladies looked up while still continuing their work, they answered in union: 'You cannot stop the circle of life, son of Lycaon, nor can we, it is never ending, people will be born and they will die, such is the life of a mortal.'

Marcus realised who were sitting in front of him, the three fates who controlled life and death. 'Your father has been allowed to walk this earth for the last few decades, as he was cursed by Zeus to do so, but he was first given a mortal life by us. We have done nothing to change this path, but since your father choose the side of Gaia and lost he and his pack have become more and more ruthless. Marcus wasn't shocked. 'That seems to fit my father perfectly, his ability to deal with stuff is not that good, especially when it comes to losing.' The fates did not smile, it seemed they rarely did.

'Zeus has seen the error of his ways, which is something he rarely does and even now he was reluctant to admit it. He is allowing us to finally cut the string that is the life of your father. Alas, for us to do this he has to be cut from his main power source. You must do this son of Lycaon. This is your quest and you cannot decline, go now and finish what should have been finished long ago.' The scene faded and Marcus felt the dark void again grasp him.

It seemed as if his slumber continued for centuries, after the last one Marcus had no more dreams. His fate had been laid out before him by fate itself and in a moment of self awareness he noticed that this was quite ironic. His slumber continued and continued and all the while Marcus felt himself become stronger and then he opened his eyes.


End file.
